You DO want to know
by giellen
Summary: Missing Scene do épico episódio You Don't want to know, no qual Dr. House exige aos candidatos que eles consigam a "thong" da Dra. Lisa Cuddy, sua chefe e amante . M just to be safe :D


This is what you want to know

**Y****ou **_**do want**_** to know**

Ela entra no seu escritório despreocupada e senta na sua cadeira. Se assusta ao notar uma presença no escritório...

House.

- Como você fez? – Ele disse com um tom não muito amigável na voz.  
- Fiz o quê? – Ela estava fazendo de desentendida.  
- Foi no banheiro e ele esperou do lado de fora? Ou será que você apenas se sentou aí na sua cadeira, atrás dessa mesa e tirou? – Ele a fuzilava com o olhar. – Nós já fizemos coisas muito piores aí, não seria muito difíci...  
- Eu não sei o que você está falando House... – Ela olhava pros documentos na mesa, e enquanto procurava a caneta.  
- Ora Cuddy. Semana passada, aí nessa mesma cadeira, não está lembrada - Ela bufou.  
- Claro que lembro, eu estou fa...  
- **Claro** que lembra, essa foi inesquecível – ele sorria maliciosamente.  
- House, o que você quer? Você já sabe que eu e Cole entramos num acordo, certo? O que mais você quer?  
- Apenas saber como você fez pra entregar calcinha pra ele... – Ele se levantou e ficou em frente à mesa dela, retirando a caneta (exatamente a que ela procurava) do bolso e brincando com ela.  
Cuddy revirou os olhos e se levantou, olhando diretamente pra ele.  
- Eu... nós conversamos logo cedo pela manhã... Eu fui ao banheiro, e mais tarde ele veio até aqui e eu entreguei a ele. Feliz agora? – Ela perguntou tirando a caneta das mãos dele rapidamente.  
- Ainda não. - Ele afirmou a olhando nos olhos, ela aguardou que ele prosseguisse. Mas ele apenas sentou na cadeira que ficava em frente à mesa dela.  
- O que mais você deseja Dr. House? – Ela desviou o olhar do dele e começava a preencher algum documento, quando ele colocou a mão dele sobre a dela a fazendo parar de escrever e estremecer com o toque, ela prendeu a respiração nesse breve momento e engoliu seco, voltando os olhos dela para os dele.  
- Dr. Cuddy – Ele disse com um olhar cheio de luxúria – Você ainda está sem a...  
Ela não esperou ele terminar a frase, apenas sorriu maliciosamente com o canto as boca, e afirmou com o balançar da cabeça.

- O que você acha Dr. House? – O fato dos dois se chamarem por _Dr._ apenas aumentava o desejo nos olhos de ambos. Era uma fantasia mútua que os dois dividiam. Apenas entre eles.  
A atmosfera exalava luxúria, desejo, fogo.  
- Eu acho que você é uma garota com uma mente muito, muito – ela o interrompeu.  
- Sagaz? - Ela o atiçou.  
- Quase... – Ele disse sarcasticamente – eu diria que a palavra correta seria...  
- Brilhante? Doce? – Ela disse removendo a mão, que ainda se encontrava debaixo da dele, e colocando como apoio para o queixo, enquanto ela fazia uma carinha doce.  
- Promíscua, eu diria.  
- Outch. Isso foi rude, Dr. House – Dessa vez ela fez cara de mágoa (sarcasticamente).  
Ele apenas a olhava no olhos, como se não houvesse nada mais ali. Era como se eles... Eles estivessem se tocando quando trocavam esse tipo de olhar.  
Ficaram assim por mais alguns minutos, quando ela se levantou.  
- Hey, onde você acha que vai?  
- A pergunta não é onde eu **acho** que vou, House. – Ele a olhou enquanto ela dava a volta na mesa. – A pergunta correta seria o que eu **vou** fazer.  
Ela se dirigia a porta lentamente. Enquanto ele se levantava seguia atrás dela, no mesmo momento que ela chegava a porta.  
- Eu falo sério – Ele segurava a mão dela na maçaneta da porta – Onde você **acha **que vai?  
- Eu já disse que essa não é a pergunta correta - ela ainda segurava a maçaneta da porta, e estava virada pra ele, o olhando nos olhos.  
- Certo, o que você acha que vai fazer? – O toque da mão dele sobre a dela, deixavam ambos sem muitas palavras, era como... Era um toque... eletricidade. O toque deles eram eletricidade.  
- Eu não **acho** que farei nada. Eu farei. – Ela disse enquanto trancava a porta.  
Ele sorriu maliciosamente, e ela retribuiu o mesmo sorriso.  
- Agora, por que você não se senta ali no sofá enquanto eu termino de fechar as cortinas para discutirmos assuntos... delicados?  
- Delicados? Essa é nova. – Ele nunca deixando de olhar nos olhos dela.  
- Calado! Sofá! Agora!  
- Eu sabia que esse _delicado_ era algum tipo de piada. – Mesmo assim ele obedeceu e se sentou no sofá, a observando enquanto ela fechava cada cortina da sua sala.  
Reparando que por debaixo daquela saia não havia mais nada. Definitivamente esse era o melhor desafio que ele já havia proposto aos novatos, mesmo que não tivera saído _exatamente_ como ele queria. Deu um resultado melhor que o esperado.  
Ela finalmente fecha a última persiana e se vira pra ele, mordendo o lábio inferior e o olhando diretamente nos olhos.  
- House? – Ela pergunta quando ele não deixa de olhar para o seu corpo para corresponder ao olhar.  
- Eu estava aqui reparando – Ele diz se deitando no sofá, nunca deixando de olhar ao corpo dela – Você não estava vestindo essa roupa de manhã...  
Ela sorriu.  
- Você só reparou nisso agora? – Ela disse se andando em direção ao sofá e apoiando um dos joelhos ao lado da cintura do House e o outro no lado oposto, o colocando entre as pernas, com um olhar cheio de desejo, e um sorriso malicioso no rosto que, mesmo se quisesse, não conseguiria escondê-lo.  
Ele sorriu maliciosamente deslizando as mãos por cima da saia dela e parando sobre o traseiro.  
- E mesmo assim você não colocou outra calcinha...A pergunta é _por quê_?  
Ela retirou a blusa que estava vestindo rapidamente assim que ele terminou a frase.  
- Por que você acha? – Ela pergunta se inclinando para frente e falando com a boca praticamente colada na dele enquanto desabotoava a camisa dele, seus olhos nunca deixando os dele.  
Ele sentia o calor do corpo dela, a calma respiração dela contra o rosto dele, a boca dela tão próxima da dele...  
- Oh, _Dr._ Cuddy, você é uma mulher muito, muito... – Ela o interrompeu  
- Sagaz? Inteligente? Doce? Brilhante? – Ela dizia com os lábios já tocando os dele suavemente.  
Ele deslizou uma de suas mãos pelas costas dela, até que chegaram a nuca.  
- Something like that. – Ele disse a puxando para o, mais que esperado beijo intenso, cheio de vontades, desejos, luxúria. Fogo.


End file.
